Harry Potter and the vengence of life
by HaRrYP4mE
Summary: Harry Potter fanfic! Its my first that I wrote a while back, but couldnt find it so I posted again...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter…I had this story on before, but I couldn't find it, so I am uploading it again! I wrote this BEFORE book 6, so this story takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, but PLEASE give it a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, NADA!**

**Harry Potter, a skinny and tall boy of sixteen, was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He was in the common room sitting by himself relaxing on his favorite couch that was near the fire. Ron and Hermione had prefect duties that night, but he did not really feel like talking to them now anyways. A lot has been going on that he has on his mind, he enjoyed the quiet. Secretly, Harry was jealous that Hermione and Ron were dating each other because he really liked Hermione, but he thought that Ron deserved to be with her more than him (but that didn't stop him from being envious). Secondly, he was having those weird dreams again, as much as he tried o control it. He had been having dreams of a boy running in a snake like corridor and the dream always ended with a high pitched voice cackling. However, he did not tell Ron and Hermione because he knew that they would force him to tell Dumbledore, but while he knew it was bad to have these dreams, he still wanted to see who the boy was exactly.  
"Harry! Harry! Helloooo!" it was Ginny. Ginny had grown a lot and had evolved into a gorgeous young lady.**

**"Hey Ginny." Harry said distractedly.  
"Are you ok? You seem worried. Do u want to talk?"  
"No really I am fine, I think I'll just go up to bed". He left abruptly, leaving Ginny there startled. As soon as he got up to bed he felt asleep and the dream continued. **

**_A boy with long hair was running through a corridor. The corridor was shaped like a snake with pictures of snakes everywhere. The boy was running and looking back frequently as though somebody was chasing him. "Run! Run! AS FAST AS YOU CAN. You will never escape THE DARK LORD. HAHAHAHAHA. " Said a voice tauntingly. Then the dream faded away into Nothingness._**

**Harry wished he knew more about the long haired boy. He had never seen his face in his dreams. Harry got up, dressed and went down to breakfast without waiting for Ron and Hermione. He really did not want to see them kiss because it bothered him crazily. At breakfast he quickly scarfed down some eggs, and a muffin then slung his bag of books over his shoulder and went to his first lesson. He looked down at his schedule and realized that he had potions first. He grimaced and when he got there to see the door crowded. People were in a circle and three people seemed to be in the middle.  
"TAKE THAT BACK MALFOY OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO SMITHEREENS." Ron and Malfoy both had their wands out and looked vicious. **

**"NO WEASLEY. THAT IS THE SECOND TIME THAT FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD OVER THER HAS SMACKED ME. THE LITTLE BITCH." All of the Slytherins laughed, but Ron had had enough.  
"TALLENTALEGRA" He shouted at Malfoy and on cue his feet starting dancing around. Crabbe and Goyle took their turn and crept up behind Ron, getting ready to jinx him..  
"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE." Said Harry venomously pulling out his own wand. While Harry had his back turned Pansy Parkinson went behind Harry and muttered**

**"Expelliarmus!" so that Harry's wand flew out of his hand.  
"NOW GOYLE!"   
"DENSAUGEO" Ron muttered a word of utter horror as his teeth starting growing bigger and bigger.  
"FINITE" CRABBE STOPPED DRACO'S DANCING LEGS. HARRY HAD SPRINTED TO GRAB HIS WAND. HE POINTED IT AT PANSY AND YELLED "FURNUNCU..." BANG HARRY WAS THROWN AGAINST THE DUNGEONS WALL AND HERMIONE SCREAMED.  
SNAPE WAS WALKING UP TO THEM WITH HIS WAND OUT AND HE LOOKED LIVID. "POTTER"Snape was walking down the duengon and he mad. Harry quickly put away his wand but it was too late because snape muttered accio. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and snape caught it. "HOW-DARE-YOU".  
"Give me my wand snape."  
"50 points of Gryffindor" all the gryffindors went into protest.  
"but proffesor. malfoy called hermione a dirty mudblooded b!tch" cried Neville.  
"Ok. One FULL point off of slytherin".  
ROn walked up top snape and snape smirked.  
"Weasley, i do not tolerate acting like a beaver in my class. 5 points off..."  
"SILENCIO" Hermione had took out her want and used to spell on Snape. Evrybody watched her. "accio wand". Harrys wand flew out of snape's hand and hermione caught it and gave it to harry. everybody was silent. NO student has ever cursed a teacher.  
"Finite." Malfoy had pointed his wand at snape and snape started towards hermione.  
"NEVER IN MY TEACHING LIFE... 50 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION GRANGER. EVERYBODY IN THE CLASS"  
Hermione took Ron to the Hospital wing. Potions did not go very well for the Gryffidors. Snape took points off for things such as peoples shoes being untied. By the end of the lesson, Gryffindor had 110 points taken including Harrys and Rons. Harry walked to lunch by himself again to see ron and hermione there kissing. Harry walked up to them.  
"I think the teeth are gone now hermione. You don't have to suck it out no more" They looked startled. Harry asked ron what happened and he told him. Ron and hermione were kissing when draco came up to her and insulted ron for being with a mudblood. Hermione had got mad and went up to draco and smacked him and that was when draco called her a filthy mudblooded b!tch. Harry was not the least surprised. He knew malfoy would try something when he found out that they were going out. They ate lunch then went outside. Ron and hermione helped Harry with his potions homework and they played truth or dare (hermione kissed ron 10x and harry had quit). Hermione went to arithmency while ron and harry went to divination. Firenze was apparently teaching alongside with trelawny and he critisied everything she said.  
At dinner, the post came. It was a new routine now for post to come at dinner. Hedwig soared down with a letter from lupin:  
**

**Dear Harry,  
How was your first day at Hogwarts? Hope your having a splendid time. How is Ron and Hermione. We are at Headquarters and I just wanted to tell you that we are moving to somewhere else. To much has happened in this house and we don't wish to stay here. I cannot say where just incase this letter is intercepted. I have to go now. Talk to you later.**

**Lupin   
**

**Harry quickly wiped a tear from his eye as he thought of Sirius and turned to look at Hermione. However, when he looked at Hermione, he was surprised to see a shocked look on her face. She kept her eyes on the letter she got. It said: **

**Dear Hermionene,  
How are you? I have news. I am coming to Hogwarts. I am transferring there. I know am a bit old. But I can't stand it here any longer. I will be in seventh year there. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you very much and that I hope we can start off were we left off before. I love you and I cannot live with you.  
Love,   
Victor**

**Hermione sat on her bed that night thinking... _Krum could not be coming not now. She had a boyfriend. Ok so maybe Ron wasn't the best boyfriend but still... he just can't be coming.  
_**

**Still deep in her thoughts, Hermione went downstairs and almost as soon as she sat by Ron, Ron leaned over and they started kissing and soon it went from kissing to Ron and Hermione doing something they have never done before….**

**As Harry was walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, he heard groaning. He thought somebody was in trouble so he ran up stairs to and saw them. He was shocked. Ron looked back shocked and Harry ran downstairs. Harry ran out of the portrait hole and ran outside. He did not want to see ron. He wanted to just make him vanish forever. How could he...  
Ron ran down into the common room.  
"WHERE IS POTTER?"  
"Stop yelling. He's outside." some one answered. "ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" he went back up to the dormitory. **

**Harry came back around midnight to meet the snoring sounds of Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. He got to his bed and fell asleep instantly. **

_**A boy was running down a corridor shaped like a snake. He had long jet black hair. He kept on looking back but Harry could not make out his face. He looked vaguley familiar.  
"RUN RUN PRINCE. YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID. I WILL HAVE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL" yelled a high cold pitched voice. **_

**Harry was twitching in his bed and his scar burned like mad. He was getting caught in his sheets and hangs. He tried to free himself but he could not.  
"HARRY HARRY, WATS WRONG. SOMEONE GRAB ME MY WAND FROM THE TABLE. THE TALL ONE. DIFFINDO."  
Harry's sheets ripped and Harry rolled over on the floor and opened his eyes to see Ron with his wand out, Seamus, Dean and Neville. "It was nothing Hermione. I was just... just visiting the graveyard again." It was breakfast the next day and ofcourse, Ron told Hermione about Harry twitching in bed. Harry and Ron were on speaking terms but it still did not stop Harry from being mad at him.  
"Harry please just listen. I think you should go see Dumbledore. Maybe he can start teaching you occlumency." "I don't need it Hermione from the last time. Voldemort isn't showing me anything this time" Harry knew this was a downright lie. He just wanted to know where the corridor led to and who was the prince.  
"But Harry..."  
"HERMIONE NO. I am not going to see him. I told you, it's nothing"**

**"Today, I will be teaching you guys how to tranfigurate an object into what ever is on your mind." It was tranfiguration and this is what they all had been waiting for. Professor Mcgonnagal had given them each an object of some kind and told them to take out their wands.  
"When i count to three, you will concentrate hard on the memory and say _feraverti memory_. one...two...three"  
The incantation was yelled through the whole class. Hermione's stick had become Krum propsing to her, Ron's hat had become Mrs.Weasley yelling at him for making Hermione have a baby, and harry's ball had become a boy with jet black hair running.  
"Potter? what is that" Mcgonnagal had spotted harrys and she looked at him suspiciously.   
"ummm" "potter, see me after class please."  
Ron had seen hermione's before it had turned back into a stick.   
"Hermione was that... krum?" "ummmm" Hermione did not finish before the bell rang.  
The whole class left and Harry approached Mcgonnagal's desk. "You wanted to see me Professor?"  
"Yes Harry. I just wanted to ask you what you were thinking of today in class? I saw your transfigurated memory and it well... lets just say it is unexpected." **

**"ummmm" **

**"Are you still haveing dreams about V-V-V-Voldemort" **

**"well, no." **

**This was not exactly a lie. It was true that his dreams were not about Voldemort but about the so called prince.**

**"Harry do you not understand how serious this is? Remember what happened last year? We cannot afford you taking another risk like that. I will have to speak to Dumbledore about his. You might have to start Occlumency again."  
"But Professor" "You are dismissed."**

**Harry dreaded having occlumency with snape again. He had made up his mind. If it came to that, then he will not go. He still would not forgive Snape. He still blamed him for Sirius's death.  
"Harry." Harry turned around and to his surprise, saw a handsome boy with long black hair standing at the entrance hall. It was Victor Krum.**

**Please R&R if u want more !**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Krum?" Harry wondered what happened to him. He had long black hair, his nose was straight. And he looked handsome. Not grumpy anymore. Harry went over to help him carry his bags.**

**"How are you Harry, Where's Hermionene? She is usually with you"**

**"She left with Ron. I had to stay after class."**

**"I hope I am in Gryffindor with her. I love her. We can spend time together"  
Harry knew there would be trouble but he did not care. He wanted Ron to break up with Hermione so he can have her. But he guessed he'd just have to make Krum move too.**

**"I was told to report to Dumbledores's office."  
Harry led him to the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Then he realized he did not know the password.**

**"Fizzing Weezbie" cried a voice behind him. It was Professor Mcgonnagal. **

**"Potter, you shall come up to Dumbledore's office with me. We shall speak with you after Mr. Krum here is sorted into his appropriate house." They went up the spiral stairs and into Dumbledore's office.**

"**Ah, Mr. Krum. I see you have help with your things. Now I want you to have a seat here and you will be sorted." Dumbledore put the hat on Krum.**

**"This ones not so difficult. There's plenty of talent. Bravery is shown. And a great thirst to prove himself. Well, Well, Well... reminds me of my dear friend Mr. Potter. In any case... GRYFFINDOR."   
Dumbledore reached over to Krum and took the hat off. Then he said to him. "If you would please wait out side, Mr. Potter will direct you to your dormitory. Your belongings will be waiting for you when you arrive there."  
Krum left and Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal turned to Harry.**

**"Harry, I understand that you are still having unusual dreams. With what happened last year, i expected you to come to me immediately. So, I will be teaching you Occlumency from now on. Every other day at 8:00, you will report here to me, I will send you any password changes." **

**"But how did you know I was having dreams. It is just a boy running in a corridor. It's not like Voldemort is showing me anything."**

**"Potter, Voldemort moves in mysterious ways that you would not understand. Every since this afternoon, I knew you were having dreams about..." **

**"Minerva, please escort Harry outside, then please summon Snape to me."   
Harry had the feeling that something was going on that they did not want him to know. He felt really mad at that. After all, Sirius dies because Dumbledore had not been open to him. What would happen now? Harry took Krum around the school for a tour. He tried to explain things with him but all he cared about was finding Hermione. Harry did not want to tell him that Ron was going out with Hermione. Naughty, Naughty, Harry.  
As Harry and Krum approached the Fat Lady's portrait, it swung open and...**

**"AHHHHHHHH" **

**It was Hermione. She was hand in hand with Ron and when she said Krum, she screamed. Harry had a satisfied grin on his face.**

**"Victor?" **

**"Hermione? How are you? Oh you look so different. Your more beautiful than I thought"**

**"Whoa. Wait a sec. This is Krum?" stuttered Ron.**

**"Yes I am he. Hello Ron,"  
People were starting to come out of the common room to see who screamed.**

**"Hey? What's going on here?"**

**"Who screamed?"**

**"Who's that?**

**Questions were thrown at them from every direction. They managed to escape the crowd and they headed to Harry's dormitory. It seemed bigger in a way. There was one extra bed placed there and Krum's stuff was at the foot of that bed. Krum and Harry sat on Harry's bed and Ron and Hermione were on Ron's bed.**

**"So, you mean to tell me, that this is Krum? Victor Krum? The one that was here two years ago?" asked Ron**

**"Yes Ronald. Now shut up." said Hermione. **

**"Hermionene, I wanted to speak to you. I hope you got my letter. I know we decided to see other people but I love you. I just can't see me without you." said Krum. **

**Harry glanced at Ron, who had his mouth open and did not even notice a fly go in and out of his mouth.**

**"But Victor, you don't understand..."**

**"I understand that I cannot live without you." He reached into his bag and brought out a very nice sparkly gold bottle.**

**"This is for you. I bought it. i know you like the other one I brought you before".**

**"HEY KRUM. HERMIONE IS WITH ME. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE. BARGING IN HERE AND TRYING TO START THINGS ALL OVER. YOU WERE OVER ALONG TIME AGO. AND..."**

**"Silencio." Krum had his wand pointing at Ron.**

**"Victor, no!" screamed Hermione. Harry stood up. He might have been jealous of Ron but nobody was going to attack Ron while he was there.**

**"Hermionene, please just give me a chance." said Krum.**

**"But Victor, I...I... oh my goodness." She got up and ran from the dormitory.**

**The next day was no better. Hermione was giving in on Krum and Harry could tell. Even though Harry wanted Hermione, he could not help feeling a little sorry for Ron.**

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting under the tree next to the lake that they always sit under.**

**"Hermione, you know I love you, right?" said Ron. Harry did not want to listen to this. He tried to start up another conversation but Ron kept on going.**

**"Who does he think he is. Just walking into Hogwarts and trying to steal someone's girl. How dare he."**

**"Ron. Please. Just let it go. Victor was someone who is long gone. I don't even like him anymore." said Hermione and she glance at Harry and Harry knew she was lying. Harry knew that she liked Krum and Ron but that was not good news to him. Harry now also knew that he had competition. He would have to get rid of Krum.**

**"Hermione, are we still on for tomorrow? You know, Valentines Day at Hogsmeade." **

**"Yeah sure."**

**"Hermionene." It was Krum. He walked over to them and Ron stood up and pulled his wand out.**

**"I want you to stay away from her ok! She is my girlfriend. So if I were you, I would not go close to her or else." said Ron.**

**"Is that a threat?" retorted Krum.**

**"Yes. It is."**

**"And do you thing a sixth year like you frightens me?" said Krum pulling out his wand.**

**"STOP IT!" screamed Hermione. "Victor, what do you want?"**

**"I have to talk to you. Alone." he added looking at Ron.**

**"Well...um. Ok." They went to the other side of the lake.**

**"Hermionene. Can you please give me a chance? Please."**

**"Victor, I have a boyfriend. Can't you understand that?"**

**"Yes, I do but come on. you know I can do better. What has he ever gotten you?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Exactly. Well can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow please?"**

**"I don't know. I promised Ron I would go with him tomorrow. And it's Hermione." she added.**

**"Sorry. Please Hermione. Just for 5 minutes."**

**"Well, ok."**

**"Thanks." He gave her a kiss on the cheeks and walked away. Hermione went back to ROna nd Harry. Somehow, she knew that there was going to be troubble tomorrow. Even if she goes to see him without Ron. She just had a bad feeling. Ron kept on asking Hermione what Krum asked her but she bit her lip and refused to tell him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry left Hermione and Ron in the common room that night to go to Dumbledore for his Occlumency lessons.  
As he got there, he met none other than Snape outside the stone gargoyle.  
"What are you doing wandering about here at night Potter?"  
"What I do is none of your business Snape. Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Professor Dumbledore."  
"As a matter of on fact. I do mind. I would watch my attitude if I were you Potter. You wouldn't want to lose any more house points now would you."  
"CAN YOU MOVE?" yelled Harry pulling out his wand. Snape laughed a very wicked laugh then stopped.  
"Do you think of attacking me Potter? A sixth year. How I would love for you too... ahhhhh." Harry had took his elbow and jammed it into his ribs as hard as he can. Snape stumbled sideways and Harry ran in the stone gargoyle and it started to lift him up. He knew that he should not have done that. Now Snape had a reason to do anything he wanted to Harry. Harry wondered why Snape was out there anyway. He knew that Snape reported things to Dumbledore about his mission and Harry would give anything to know what it was. As the gargoyle stopped, Harry was about to turn the doorknob when he heard voices inside. The voices belonged to Mcgonnagal and Dumbledore and the way their conversation sounded, Harry could tell it was important. He leaned his ear to the door to try to hear anything he could.  
But Albus, He is in serious danger."  
"Severus is willing to do what he is doing."  
"Yes but how can you put him in that kind of danger?"  
"I asked him if he wanted to continue. He said yes, so I will go along with it until he gives up. And Minerva, I care about Harry. I want him to live."  
"I do too Albus. And speaking of Harry, isn't he supposed to be here now?"  
Harry immediately took his ear off the door and knocked.  
"Enter,"  
He walked in to find Professor Dumbledore sitting down and Professor Mcgonnagal standing up.  
"Harry. Nice of you to drop by. Minerva can you please?"  
"Yes Albus." she walked out to door without even a glance at Harry.  
"Now Harry, you know why you are here. So lets get started." They both took out their wands.  
"On the count of three. One two three. Legilimens."  
Harry was running from a dog, the sorting hat was telling him he should be in slytherin, he was battling tom, he was running toward bellatrix, a boy with jet black hair was running down a snake shaped corridor. The spell lifted.  
"Harry, you let me in too far. I thought that you would at least try and stop me seeing what happened last year."  
"I'm sorry. I just don't..."  
"Clear your mind Harry. Let's try again. One two three legilimens"  
Harry was in his cupboard eating. He was walking up to the dormitory without knowing Ron and Hermione were there. NOOOOOO. The spell lifted.  
Harry was sure that Dumbledore did not see Ron and Hermione because Harry did not see it.  
"That was better Harry. But I still got in. Clear your mind. We'll have one more go then you can leave. One two three legilimens."  
Harry was running from Dudley. And now the vision changed. A boy in his first year was riding a broomstick. The boy was now older and was kissing a very pretty girl. The same person was receiving an Order of Merlin First Class. The spell lifted.  
"Good job Harry. You may go now. And do not forget to clear your mind everyday before you sleep. You may go."  
Harry opened the door and left. He was very tired. As the emerged into the hall, he saw two of his least favorite people waiting for him with their wands out. "Potter, as I cannot attack a student, Mr. Malfoy here will handle my light work" It was Snape and Malfoy.  
"You're going to regret ever attacking me again. NOW MALFOY."  
"Evertesta..."  
"Expelliarmus". Ron and Hermione had appeared from around the corner and Hermione had her wand out.  
"Granger. Get away form here you filthy little..." started Malfoy  
"Silencio." It was Ron who had conjured the spell now.  
"Weasley, Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor each." said Snape. "And give me your wands now.  
"Sorry Snape, no can do."  
"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry, Ron, and Hermione had cursed Snape at the same time. Snape flew up and hit the ceiling hard and fell down to the floor again unconsious.  
"Oh my goodness. We attacked a teacher." said Hermione  
"Get over it" said Ron. "And as for you Malfoy, Finite."  
"How dare you. I am calling a teacher. You'll be out of Hogwarts now."  
"I don't think so Malfoy. Obliviate" said Harry and Malfoy's memory was modified. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran out the hall and up to their common room.  
back in the hall  
Professor Mcgonnagal was walking towards the stone gargoyle to find Draco with his wand in his hand and Snape knocked out cold.  
"AHHHHHH. Mr. Malfoy, What is the meaning of this?" she yelled  
"Meaning of what? Professor, what happened to Professor Snape?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy. 50 points off Slytherin and you are coming with me to see the Head Master." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry had the same dream again and woke up to his scar hurting. He knew that his mind would have to be clear before he went to Dumbledore or he would find out.  
"Next is Adrianne Baylof. Going for a chaser. Ok let me see what you got." Ron flew in the air with the quaffle and Adrianne tried to get it. She was good. There was one last person left.  
"Ok and last is April. April Evans. Nice last name. It was my mom's too. Anyway, let's see what you got."   
A very beautiful girl walked up with a Nimbus 2001. She had long curly blonde hair with shined in the night. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was a Veela. But Veela's don't have curly hair. She kicked off the ground and soared in the sky. She was a gifted flier. She managed to get the ball from Ron all five times, even though Harry thought it was because Ron was too dazed by her dazzling beauty to know what he was doing. She touched down on the floor very lightly to reveal sparkling green eyes, which amazed Harry.  
"Very good April. Very good! The new team roster will be posted up tomorrow night. Good luck." said Harry and he turned to Ron. "Ron I need you to pack up the balls and put them in the dormitory under my bed. It's good that every team has its own set of balls now to practice with." and with that, Harry got on his firebolt and zoomed into the castle. As Ron started putting the balls away, April approached him.  
"Hey I'm April. Do you need any help?"  
"Ummm. Sure. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."  
"I know. You're a good keeper."  
"And you're an amazingly pretty girl, I mean an amazing flier" said Ron blushing.  
"Thanks." said April.  
They put away the balls in the crate and they went up to the castle.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight in the common room." said April as they reached the entrance hall.  
"Yeah, bye" replied Ron.  
"Bye" said April and she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Ron smirked and blushed as he went up the stairs to the seventh floor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione fell into a deep sleep snuggled up together in a one-person couch by the blazing fire. They were awoken suddenly by someone pushing them and

Harry opened his eyes to see Ron standing there, paper white, with bloody gashes across his faint face. As soon as Harry and Hermione registered the site of Ron standing there, they hurriedly got up, took their wands, and followed Ron hurriedly out of the portrait hole.

Outside their cozy common room was mass mayhem and panic. Fire was spreading rapidly and death eaters seemed to be all around. For one split second Harry and Hermione looked at each other and with a quick I love you they went into fight mode. Harry quickly stupefied two death-eaters that were taking turns cursing Neville and then quickly ducked as another Death-Eater attempting to jinx him from behind. Thinking quickly, Harry summoned his broomstick with _ACCIO! _As soon as the broom flew towards Harry, he climbed on hurriedly and started jinxing and stunning all of the Death-Eaters that he could reach, from above. Suddenly, as flying, he recognized one of the Death-Eaters by its voice. It was none other than Bellatrix. The one who he hated most and blamed for the death of his godfather, Sirius. Anger took a hold of Harry and he yelled_ AVADA KEDAVRA. _

Harry saw a green light issue from his wand, but a Death-Eater from below jinxed him and Harry toppled off of his broomstick and fell down, down, down into complete darkness.

Review if you want more, I know this one is short and I am sooo sorry, I am walking out the door now though and it seemed a good place to stop!

I will update ASAP I promice!


End file.
